


nomin au // kissing my enemy?

by jaeminomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, he accidentally sees jaemins, he sees them making out, jeno can see other peoples dreams, kinda awkward, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin
Summary: prompt:jeno has the ability to enter the dream of the last being he makes eye contact with. It often happens with his cats, so he doesn't have any problem since the fur balls always have peaceful dreams.however, after a party at donghyuck's, jeno makes his last eye contact with na jaemin.and he sees himself in it.//or also: jeno thinks he hates jaemin's guts until he sees them making out in jaemin's dream and kind of freaks out about it.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 30
Kudos: 414
Collections: NOMIN FIC FEST





	nomin au // kissing my enemy?

**Author's Note:**

> hii, it's me donya!
> 
> thank you to the prompter for this amazing prompt, i fully fell in love with it!
> 
> i hope i could give it justice and you like it!
> 
> and i hope everyone else enjoys reading this as well, it was quite stressful to write but i am quite content with what came out of it.
> 
> have fun! <33

jeno's eyes fluttered open and he yawned as he stretched himself, groaning slightly.

he properly opened his eyes when he felt little taps on the floor and a chuckle escaped his mouth when he saw bongshik walking in, the cat effortlessly jumping on jeno's bed and resting his head on the boy's chest.

jeno stroked through the soft fur with his fingers and snorted.

'sikkie, how did you even remember that toy so well to dream of it?  
i guess you don't leave me no other choice than to buy it for you, hm?'

bongshik just purred as jeno smiled at the cat, the peacefulness interrupted by jeno's phone ringing.

the boy searched for it under his pillow before picking up.

'what's up, hyuck?'

'good morning, dreamer boy.

what was it last night?'

jeno sighed.

'don't worry.  
bongshik came to cuddle after you left so you weren't the last person i saw.  
he was just dreaming about some toys and me - basically the usual...why?  
what did you dream about that made you call me to ask?'

jeno had to laugh at the defensive tone in hyuck's voice.

'i d-didn't just call because of that...also can you blame me?  
it's stressful to know you can enter my dreams just like that, with your creepy magic.'

it wasn't creepy magic but what donghyuck said was true.

ever since jeno was a little child, he was able to enter the dreams of the last person he made eye contact with.

it started when he turned 8 and morning after morning, he would ask his mother why he dreamt of murders and robberies, making his mother stare at him worriedly.

jeno's mother was a lawyer and often dreamt about her cases and jeno had perfectly described the ones that were appearing in her dreams the same night.

she didn't want her son to have to see those things but she didn't know what exactly was happening.

only one night, when jeno's mother had to stay the night in her office working and jeno's sister read a bedtime story to jeno instead, did she figure it out.

when the next morning jeno recited how he dreamt of some boy named yoonoh and his sister turned bright red, his mother finally realized.

worried about her son getting influenced negatively by all the adult dreams, she decided to buy jeno a cat, testing out if an animal would have the same effect on whatever power jeno seemed to have.

when jeno explained how he saw himself in his dreams, playing with bongshik, his mother was finally relieved.

she explained the whole situation to jeno when he was 16 and jeno was shocked to say the least.

thus, he took his cat with him when he moved into a dorm for college and it didn't take long until he adopted two more.

only jeno's closest friends knew about his power and they have had plenty experiments and fun with it until one day, jeno had to live through a rather traumatising wet dream between donghyuck and his boyfriend mark when hyuck demanded to stop their games, jeno not being able to look mark in the eyes anymore for a solid week.

jeno had seen the weirdest stuff from people he didn't even know from dreaming about him to even creepy dreams about murder and the strangest kinks.

he made it a priority to make sure his cats would be the last thing he would see before sleeping, the little fur balls only giving him innocent dreams.

'jeno?'

jeno snapped out of it when he heard hyuck's demanding voice and hummed.

'i'm sorry, what?'

'i asked you if you are free today.

to help me prepare the things for the party.'

'right...your birthday party.

yes, i'm free but can't mark come?'

'no, he's meeting up with jaemin today.'

jeno rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

'please don't tell me he's coming tonight as well.'

'jen, of course he is.

that's my boyfriend's little brother.'

jeno groaned as he threw himself back on the bed.

'ugh, i don't want to deal with that annoying brat!'

'jeno, honestly why do you two hate each other so much?!

you barely know each other.'

'yeah and it better stay that way. i don't know, we just never got along.  
he's annoying and i'm not his match.'

there was silence on the other line before donghyuck asked with a suspicious voice.

'...his match?'

jeno's eyes widened and he blushed.

'his match in personality.  
i mean like...we aren't compatible...as people to get along...ugh you know what i mean, hyuck!  
he's too cocky and wannabe cool, we are just bound to hate each other!'

hyuck only hummed, not convinced but he still continued.

'well, i'm sorry but you better behave tonight.

mark and jaemin are staying over at mine tonight as well.'

jeno opened his eyes in shock.

'hyuck, whyyyyy?'

'because mark wants to drink and jaemin doesn't have his license yet.

lee jeno, suck it up, it's my birthday, don't ruin it with your two's weird tension and move your ass over in a few hours to help.'

jeno bit his lip as he blushed.

'what do you mean weird tensio- hello?'

but hyuck had already hang up and jeno sighed before dropping his phone on his bed and looking at the floor.

'you better stay far away from me tonight, na jaemin.'

the only response he got was one of his cats purring in the other room.

~

'anyways, yunjin is coming too, why don't you make a move on him?'

'hyuck, i told you...boys like him aren't my type!'

jeno sighed as he stacked the cups on the kitchen counter while hyuck was decorating the whole living room.

the party was starting soon.

'what is your type then?

i feel like no one can satisfy you.'

jeno shrugged.

'i like cute boys.'

'but yunjin is cute!'

'well, he's too cute.  
i like them a little...feisty.  
cheeky even though they are soft on the inside.'

hyuck crossed his arms as he turned towards jeno with a knowing look.

'you do know you are describing someone very specific right now, aren't you?'

but jeno looked so genuinely confused that hyuck realised the boy was truly oblivious.

'whatever.  
just finish these and then you can get ready.  
your things for staying tonight are already in my room.'

'and your mom is going to bring your little puppy in when everyone is gone, right?'

jeno wanted to make sure and donghyuck nodded.

'yes, i told her mark and you wanted to meet him.  
i'm going to sleep with mark in my room anyways and then you...'

hyuck suddenly got silent as he looked to the side guiltily and jeno raised an eyebrow.

'...and i?'

'well you get the guest room...together with jaemin.'

'donghyuck!'

jeno shouted in shock and hyuck raised his hands defensively.

'i'm sorry, what am i supposed to do?!'

'make him sleep on the floor?  
i don't know, anything else!'

'jeno.'

hyuck stared at him with a straight face and jeno only grumbled as he crossed his arms, making the other sigh.

'jen, don't even worry about it.  
you will only have to wait a bit until nana is asleep.  
then you cuddle my little puppy and he will be the last one you will see before you sleep...problem: solved!'

jeno was still sulking though.

'yeah, except i have to stay awake until god knows when and share a room with a literal demon, thanks very much.'

hyuck put his face in his hands before looking back at jeno, a scowl now on his face.

'you are being so dramatic. once you figure out why you are acting like a little pubescent teen you will thank me for this.'

with that, he went upstairs to vacuum the rooms, leaving jeno dumbfounded with cups still in his hands.

~

'hii, welcome!'

hyuck smiled brightly at his guests before letting them in, jeno grabbing their jackets from them with a small smile.

as soon as they entered, hyuck's smile disappeared and he turned towards jeno.

'can you call mark? i can't believe he is being late to his own boyfriend's birthday party.  
might break up with him over this.'

'hyuck!'

jeno gasped but he just rolled his eyes at hyuck's playful smile and went to grab his phone.

the boy dialed mark's number and put his phone up to his ear.

after a few rings the call was picked up.

'mark hyung?  
hyuck is wondering where you are-'

'and why did hyuck made you call like his personal manager?'

jeno's froze and his face hardened when he wasn't met with mark's calm voice but rather a both deep and high at the same time one, jeno being able to hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke.

'you aren't mark.'

'luckily, i'm not.'

jaemin chuckled and a faint shout could be heard before some rustling was there and another boy talked.

'sorry jeno, i had my hands quite full so jaemin picked up.  
hey, um, we are almost there, i just wanted to ask if you could like...help us.  
my present is quite...big.'

jeno raised his eyebrows.

'how do you want me to help?'

'so, nana is going to knock and you open the door but please make sure hyuck is near.  
jaeminnie is going to tell you i had a small car accident down the street and need help inspecting the damages or something, then you are going to follow him.  
knowing hyuckie, he will follow you guys anyways, so you just have to be fast enough to arrive early enough to be able to film his reaction?'

jeno was silent as he tried to process everything and suddenly, jaemin spoke up.

'you got it?  
can you speak or cat got your tongue?  
i don't think the plan was that hard to follow, was it now?'

jeno gritted his teeth and answered with a cold voice.

'i got it, don't worry.  
just thought about how i'm going to act as if i would ever help you with something, because trust me - i wouldn't.'

jeno heard jaemin snort and when the boy didn't answer, he felt satisfaction run through him.

'um, jen...we are here.  
if it's no bother...'

jeno felt slightly guilty about making mark uncomfortable by beefing with his little brother like that so he hummed and politely said goodbye before hanging up, hyuck coming to him shortly after.

'hey. did you call mark?'

jeno cleared his throat.

'yeah, but he didn't pick up.'

hyuck frowned as worry was visible on his face now and as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

before hyuck could even move, jeno jumped up.

'i got it.'

'wait, but what if it's mark-'

hyuck followed him anyways and jeno smiled triumphantly.

he opened the door and froze.

jaemin was standing on the other side, a big frown on his face but that's not what jeno focused on.

jaemin was wearing tight leather pants, a chain hanging off his thigh and a short sleeved shirt so low that jeno was sure he could see his belly button if he looked down.

last time he saw jaemin, he had bright pink hair but now his hair was a just as bright blue, styled up effortlessly and when jeno inspected his face in more detail he could see that jaemin had make up on his eyes, cheeks and mouth.

'-eno...jeno?'

jeno snapped out of it when jaemin waved his hand in front of his face and when the older looked at him, he saw jaemin giving him a momentarily annoyed glare before his face turned worried again.

'huh?'

'i said...mark hyung had a small accident, he's down the road we just need a little help inspecting the damages and lifting up the hood.'

jeno heard hyuck gasp and before he could even say something, jaemin rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

'hey wait-' they heard hyuck shout but jaemin only chuckled and ran faster, jeno following him, hands still entwined.

'you are a really shitty actor, did you know that?'

jaemin looked to the side and gave him a condescending smirk and jeno rolled his eyes, pulling his hand away.

'and you are a really shitty person, did you know that?'

with that, the older fastened his steps and passed jaemin, quickly arriving at where mark was waiting, gasping when he saw his present.

mark smiled shyly.

'woah, mark hyung...'

'he's coming.'

jaemin had arrived as well, trying to catch his breath and jeno quickly pulled out his phone, pressing record and pointing it at where a small shadow was running towards them.

'markie, are you okay, you- what the fuck?!'

hyuck's scared face was immediately replaced by shock when he looked around and jeno was sure his cackle was caught on tape because donghyuck's face was priceless.

'happy birthday, sunshine.'

mark smiled charmingly and hyuck pressed a hand on his mouth.

'you are giving me a car as a present?! are you crazy??'

hyuck laughed brightly and jumped into mark's arms, hugging him tightly and jeno smiled as he filmed them happily.

that didn't last long however when jaemin swiftly turned jeno's camera towards himself, winking cheekily at the camera before giving a thumbs up.

'mission accomplished, surprise: a success...right?'

jaemin grabbed jeno's phone and filmed the older, jeno only covering his red face hastily and grabbing his phone back.

later on, when mark asked for the video and jeno cut out that very last part - it was no one's business but his.

~

the party was a typical chaos nightmare.

jeno and mark were doing the absolute most from cleaning up after everyone and checking the rooms once in a while so hyuck could fully enjoy his day.

them being busy meant hyuck spent most of his time with jaemin which resulted in them being incredibly drunk in a short amount of time.

after a while, hyuck demanded attention from his boyfriend which left mark with an apologetic smile towards jeno and a pleading request to keep an eye on jaemin.

jeno was about to reject but the two love birds had already disappeared and jeno sighed, looking around to find the boy.

it didn't take long to spot bright blue hair in the crowd and jeno's eyes widened when he saw jaemin standing on hyuck's living room table, swaying his hips to the music in an almost too sensual way for the beat that was playing.

people were cheering loudly as jaemin had his eyes closed and his hands raised in the air, a blissful smile on his face and jeno gaped at him, wondering if mark would want him to interrupt or if he could just walk away from this.

when jaemin opened his eyes and winked at one of the boys whistling for him, jeno rolled his eyes and was about to do the latter but he gasped when jaemin stumbled forward and almost fell face forward on the floor.

jeno quickly realised that the others around him were just as wasted and useless so jeno sighed, asking himself what he did to deserve being in this position before breathing in deeply and walking up to jaemin.

he stopped and tapped the younger's leg, jaemin looking down with a mischievous smile before his eyes widened when he realised it was jeno.

'oh, it's you.'

jeno tried to keep his annoyance at bay and spoke calmly.

'please come down before you hurt yourself.  
mark told me to watch out for you.'

jaemin let out a dreamy sigh before twirling around.

'watch me then.'

he then started dancing again and jeno slapped his own face.

'no, jaemin- watch out, not watc-'

'catch me then.'

jeno didn't even have time to register the younger's words before jaemin let out a cheeky giggle and jumped down, straight towards jeno.

thank his fast reflexes, jaemin landed perfectly in jeno's arms, the younger sliding his legs over one of jeno's arms, one arm wrapping around the older's neck, making jeno carry him bridal style.

'wh-what are you doing, na jaemin, get off of me-'

'i'm tired.'

jaemin mumbled with closed eyes and a strong slur and jeno only looked at him in disgust.

'do you know who i am? jeno, we-hate-each-other-lee-jeno?? hello?'

jaemin only grumbled and leaned further into his arms, mumbling:

'okay, we-hate-each-other-lee-jeno, please bring me to a bed.'

jeno contemplated and realised that he wouldn't be able to hold up jaemin a lot longer, the exhaustion from running around all day and cleaning up getting to him.

'god, fine.  
don't even try to annoy me even more, don't say a word, jaemin.'

jeno started walking and people started cheering, interpreting the whole scene entirely wrong.

jeno was about to turn around and tell them off but right then, jaemin turned in his arms and grinned cheekily, cheering along with the others and jeno's eyes widened, indignation on his face.

both of his hands were holding jaemin so he resigned to slapping the under part of jaemin's thigh angrily, making jaemin yelp and look at him with a small pout.

'stop making them believe something is going on right now.  
i'm going to drop you into the guest room and lock the door on you, i swear to god.'

'what about my goodnight story?'

jaemin giggled and jeno didn't respond as he walked up the stairs.

he had half a heart to knock on hyuck's door and hand him over to mark but he quickly changed his mind after he saw the ''do not disturb'' sign on the door.

he sighed and lifted jaemin up higher.

'you are so heavy.'

he groaned and jaemin only slapped him on the chest.

'that's rude, you don't say that to someone.'

jeno only gave him a disbelieving look.

'as if i would care if i'm rude to you.  
also, why are you behaving like a baby?  
drunk you is so annoying.'

they reached the room and jeno nudged it open with his foot before closing it by kicking it.

he walked over to one of the two beds in there and plopped jaemin down on it rather ungracefully, making the younger welp.

'everything is already spinning, no need to make it worse, dickhead.'

jeno only rolled his eyes and yawned, tiredly mumbling:

'if you need to throw up, make sure you make it to the bathroom.'

he then wanted to leave but jaemin quickly got up, hissing as he put a hand on his stomach, feeling sick due to the fast movement.

'where are you going?'

jeno raised an eyebrow.

'downstairs? i wasn't kidding when i said i wouldn't stay with you.'

jaemin looked down before pouting.

'i don't like being alone when i feel sick.'

jeno felt like he was in the wrong movie right now.

he felt his heart jump nervously before snorting and shaking his head.

'okay? i will call mark over or something.'

he was about to walk back but suddenly jaemin's eyes had a mischievous glint in them and faster than any movement he had ever made tonight, the younger sprinted towards the door.

jeno only realised what he did when he heard a lock being turned and his eyes widened.

'hey!'

jaemin turned around and shook the single key in his hand with a playful smile.

'you want it? pity.’

jeno's mouth opened in shock when jaemin pulled his pants down slightly and jeno saw the key disappearing to a place jeno would not be able to touch legally without consent.

'na jaemin!'

jaemin giggled and walked back to the bed, laying down on it sassily and putting his head over his arms, fluttering his lashes at him.

'yes?'

'give me the fucking key!'

jaemin mocked jeno's angry tone and answered:

'take the fucking key!'

jeno blushed bright red.

'w-what- no...'

he fumbled in his pockets and cursed when he realized that his phone was still downstairs so he couldn't even text hyuck.

he groaned loudly in annoyance before throwing himself on the other bed, closing his eyes in despair.

his anger turned into worry however when he realized the situation they were in and he sat up straight immediately.

'no, jaemin.  
you don't understand, you need to give me the key.'

jaemin raised an eyebrow.

'why?'

jeno stopped at that.

'i still wanted to meet hyuck's new puppy.'

jaemin gave him an unimpressed look and jeno sighed.

'i...can't explain. but you need to open the door.'

jaemin shrugged.

'no explanation, no key.'

he made himself comfortable under the blanket and jeno just watched helplessly as he saw the younger turning sleepy.

he needed to get out of here if he didn't want to join jaemin's dreams tonight but at this rate there wasn't much hope.

especially, when he watched jaemin's eyes slowly dropping shut, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks.

'hey, hey jaemin, don't fall asleep.'

but the younger only hummed, cuddling further into the blanket and jeno's face turned desperate when he saw jaemin's breaths evening out.

'are you sleeping?'

jeno tried again and when no answer came, he sighed loudly.

he thought about waking him up again but there was no point anyways as he couldn't leave the room.

he even thought about jumping out of the window but he was not really in the mood for dying tonight so he just sat up in his bed.

'it's okay. i will just not sleep tonight, i can do it.'

jeno mumbled, crossing his arms as he stared ahead.

but in the quietness of the room and the dim lamp that jeno had turned on instead of the room light was to not bother jaemin, jeno found himself growing tired rather quickly.

he suppressed another yawn and almost unwillingly, his eyes wandered back to where jaemin was sleeping.

the younger looked quite peaceful like this, mouth opened the slightest bit and jeno had to admit - jaemin was a very pretty boy.

cute and handsome at the same time.

he took a sharp breath in when he realised his thoughts and he forced himself to snap out of it.

he turned his back towards jaemin, the position only increasing his fatigue as he was now laying and jeno didn't quite feel like fighting sleep anymore, his eyes growing heavier and finally, sleep took over him as well.

~

_jeno was in school._

_he looked around in confusion, it always taking a few seconds before he realised what was going on._

_he grew a little bit shy when he remembered that he was in jaemin's dream right now, scratching his neck uncomfortably but suddenly, he saw jaemin standing at the entrance door, smiling softly._

_'jaeminnie!'_

_dream jaemin's head whipped around and his smile turned even brighter, jeno baffled as he had never seen the boy this happy._

_'markie!!'_

_jeno turned around to see mark walking up to him with a smile, jaemin hugging his brother tightly before moving to take something out of his bag._

_'here, your lunch box!'_

_mark gasped excitedly and jaemin giggled at his brother's dramatic reaction, shrieking when mark pressed a big kiss on the boy's cheek._

_'thanks, jae, it looks amazing!'_

_jaemin smiled bashfully._

_'no problem. now, go and good luck on your exam!'_

_mark hugged him one last time and jeno found himself smiling along._

_he never saw this side of the younger and he wondered if that really was him or some wishful dream-thinking._   
_he had always thought the younger was rather cold, having a decent relationship with his brother._

_he watched jaemin looking to the side before his face lit up suddenly, a happy laugh on his face and jeno turned around to see the reason for that when the smile disappeared from his own face._

_'nana!'_

_jaemin grinned and ran up to the person who had just shouted his name and jeno watched in disbelief as the younger jumped into the open arms of...himself._

_'nono!'_

_jeno watched in absolute shock as dream jeno grinned fondly at jaemin before putting his hands on the younger's cheek and his eyes widened when he saw dream jeno pulling jaemin closer, letting their lips meet._

_reality jeno froze right where he was standing._

_'w-what...wait-'_

_dream jaemin didn't seem to be too shocked as he just deepened the kiss and reality jeno had to actually look away as he felt like he was watching something he should have never seen._

_'do you have time for a little lunch break?_   
_we can go to the grass fields.'_

_dream jeno intertwined his fingers with jaemin and jaemin pouted._

_'i actually don't, i have a test next lesson, i need to arrive earlier._   
_sorry babe.'_

_'babe???!!!'_

_reality jeno shouted disbelievingly before slapping his hand over his mouth._

_dream jeno only pouted and jaemin chuckled before stepping closer._

_'i still have a few minutes to spare though.'_

_jeno's pout turned into something cheekier as he smirked at the younger._

_'let's not waste them then, baby.'_

_jeno's jaw was almost on the floor at that exchange and almost unwillingly, he followed dream jeno and jaemin to a rather secluded area._

_he hesitantly came closer but when he heard quiet smacking noises and his eyes couldn't make out where dream jeno's tongue ended and jaemin's mouth started, he immediately turned around and walked as far away as this whole dream magic gift allowed him to, trying to process what was happening right now._

_jaemin was having an almost wet dream. about him._   
_in his dream, they seemed to be a full on, loving couple. part of his daily routine._

_wow._

_jeno found himself looking back at them again, many thoughts running through his head at the way dream jeno left kisses on jaemin's neck when they suddenly jumped apart when loud bangs could be heard against a wall._

_they looked around in confusion as suddenly, jeno felt himself being swooped away._

another series of bangs could be heard and jeno's eyes opened the same second jaemin groggily sat up.

his hair was all messed up and he had a small pout on his face as his sleepy eyes tried to recognize where he was.

when his eyes fell on jeno, he gave him a crooked smile and with his raspy voice he mumbled:

'good morning, sunshine.'

jeno felt himself going bright red, not looking at the boy as he just stuttered out quietly:

'm-morning.'

jaemin raised an eyebrow and was about to ask him something when another series of knocks came and hyuck's voice could be heard.

'you two better unlock this fucking door before i break it in and let the repair damages be paid by you!'

jaemin cursed and walked over to the door before stopping and looking around desperately.

'hey, do you know where the-'

'pants.'

jeno answered curtly and jaemin gave him a confused look before he felt around and found it, a slightly flustered look on his face before he unlocked the door.

hyuck immediately entered, looking between the two in a bewildered way, mark following.

'why was the door locked?'

he asked skeptically and jaemin only shrugged.

'probably to not be disturbed, i don't know what my drunk mind was planning.'

mark inspected his brother's face.

'you okay? you want a painkiller?'

jaemin gave him a small smile and nodded and mark turned towards jeno.

'i'm so sorry if my brother troubled you.'

'it's fine, he d-didn't.'

jeno mumbled and hyuck raised an eyebrow at the state of his best friend before stepping forward.

'i need to steal jeno for a second.'

he pulled him up and jeno walked past jaemin, blushing slightly at their proximity.

'lee jeno, what the hell is wrong with you?'

jeno closed the door to see donghyuck having crossed his arms.

'i saw jaemin's dream yesterday.'

realisation appeared on hyuck's face and he let out a gasp.

'oh my god...what did you see?  
was it that bad?'

jeno started walking up and down, sighing exasperatedly.

'yeah...i mean no? i don't know?  
huyck it was weird, we were....'

hyuck gave him a questioning look.

'you were?'

jeno started whispering.

'we were...making out.'

hyuck's mouth opened and he let out a shrill scream.

'you were what?!'

jeno hissed and put a hand over his friend's mouth.

'shut up, hyuckie, what the fuck?  
yeah, we were...i don't know, i think we were in a relationship or something.'

hyuck pushed his hand away and jeno furrowed his brows at the mocking look on the other's face, almost knowingly as if he were aware of something jeno wasn't.

'no, nope, don't even give me that look, i know exactly what you are thinking right now and it's not true at all.  
you are just over-interpreting.  
people dream about the weirdest things.  
one time, even you dreamt about mark becoming a mafia leader and kidnapping you to-'

'enough!'

hyuck interrupted him with a red face.

'still...you have to admit, this is-'

'stop it, donghyuck.  
i hate jaemin, he hates me. that's a fact.  
now, leave me alone.'

hyuck was about to sass back but jeno ran out of the room hurriedly, only hearing hyuck shout back 'oblivious coward!'.

he looked back to raise a middle finger at him, making him crash into someone on the hallway and out of reflex, jeno held on to them to not let them fall.

'oops, sorry- oh my god!'

it was jaemin he had walked into, the younger looking at jeno's hands holding him by the hips with a raised eyebrow, making jeno immediately let go.

'i forgive you for being clumsy.'

jaemin answered with a smirk and jeno only nodded as he tried to walk past him but jaemin grabbed him by the wrist and turned him back around.

he gave him a quizzical look.

'hey, is something up? you are acting weird.'

jeno only chuckled awkwardly.

'yeah, i'm fine...why wouldn't i be?  
what do you mean weird?'

jaemin didn't look very convinced and only crossed his arms and this time, there was no mischief or mock in his voice.

'did i...say something in my sleep last night?'

jeno froze as he stared at the younger with a dumbfounded expression.

'n-no...why? what were you dreaming abou-'

'nothing. i just sometimes talk, that's it. only wanted to make sure. okay, bye.'

jaemin looked slightly flustered as he turned around and jeno wanted to groan loudly.

right then, hyuck walked by, whistling innocently.

'donghyuck.'

jeno mumbled defeatedly.

'hm?'

'when are they leaving?'

'oh i didn't tell you? mark and jaemin are staying tonight as well.'

jeno gave his cackling best friend a death glare and hyuck shrieked before starting to run, jeno following him immediately with raised fists.

~

'this is great, all my favourite people together!'

hyuck clapped excitedly as he smiled at everyone sitting around the table.

they were at his favourite food place, everyone a plate of pancakes and a milkshake next to them.

mark kissed the boy's cheek while jaemin gave donghyuck a kind smile.

jeno however, only gave him an annoyed glare as he played around with his pancakes grumpily.

'jeno?'

jeno's head shot up and a smile appeared on his face when he saw doyoung, one of his friends from a higher term.

'hyung!'

jeno jumped up and tightly hugged the smiling older, not having seen him for quite a while now, both being busy with college and life.

'i haven't seen in you in way too long...you look so handsome.'

doyoung chuckled and jeno thanked him with a grin.

he turned towards the others, briefly introducing him.

'guys, this is one of my friends, doyoung.  
doie hyung, you already know hyuckie, that's his boyfriend mark and um...his little brother jaemin.'

mark waved kindly while jaemin kept being immersed in his phone, looking up and nodding shortly in a rather nonchalant way.

jeno rolled his eyes before turning towards doyoung again.

'you want to join us?'

'no, i'm a little busy, but we should definitely grab a drink together some time soon.  
take care, jen!'

doyoung hugged jeno briefly one last time and waved at the others before leaving with his drink.

jeno still had a smile on his face when he sat down when suddenly, jaemin's phone rang.

'hello?  
oh hi, jaehyun hyung!  
busy? no, i'm not.  
yes, i would love to meet you.  
can't wait...you are picking me up?  
okay, see you hyungie.'

jaemin spoke sweetly and hang up, sighing happily as he ate the rest of his pancakes.

'are you leaving?'

hyuck asked and jaemin nodded.

'i'm going out with someone.  
you don't mind hyuckie, do you?  
i will be back tonight for sure!'

hyuck only shook his head with a smile.

'all good, have fun!'

jaemin smiled brightly.

jeno raised an eyebrow.

'isn't it kind of rude to just leave like this?  
it's hyuck's birthday lunch.'

jaemin only raised an eyebrow.

'are you hyuck?  
he is clearly not bothered by it, so why are you?'

jeno spoke in a cold voice:

'i am not bothered, i'm just saying it's not the nicest thing to do.

by the way, did you know jaehyun hyung has a reputation of playing with people's feelings because-’

'again. apart from that not being true at all...i do not see why this is concerning you.'

jaemin interrupted him with an annoyed tone and then a honk could be heard and jaemin looked outside to see a handsome boy waving at him.  
he jumped up and quickly moved to kiss mark's cheek and then hyuck's cheek.

he looked at jeno and rolled his eyes before waving and leaving their table.

jeno watched as he hugged jaehyun tightly before the older opened the door for him, the both quickly driving away.

jeno moved back to grumpily stabbing at his pancakes, not noticing the way hyuck was eyeing him.

~

'hey, shouldn't jaemin be home already?  
it's quite late.'

jeno spoke after a while.

hyuck raised his head from where it was laying on mark's lap and mark turned his head from the movie they were watching to look at jeno sitting on the other couch, looking out of the window.

'i mean, he's with jaehyun hyung and they have a car...so don't worry.'

mark softly spoke and hyuck snorted.

'plus it's only 10pm, grandpa.'

jeno rolled his eyes and looked down at the pillow on his lap with furrowed brows.

'i was just saying...not like i care anyways...he can be gone for as long as he wants to, the later the better.'

immediately after jeno had said that, a door shut softly, all heads turning around.

jaemin had arrived, the boy having a somber look on his face as he took off his shoes.

'hi.  
hyuck, i took the spare key with me to not disturb...i hope it was okay.'

donghyuck only nodded and smiled, glaring at jeno afterwards.

jeno bit his lip as he wondered if jaemin had heard him but his answer came to him pretty quickly when mark told jaemin to join them in watching the movie.

jaemin eyed the only empty space next to jeno and shook his head.

'i'm actually quite tired.  
i will just head to bed, goodnight guys.'

with that, the boy walked away with soft steps.

jeno felt really conflicted, hyuck's gaze on him not helping so after a few minutes, he abruptly stood up as well.

'actually...i'm quite tired too.  
i...i will go to sleep...goodnight.'

hyuck sat up slightly.

'jen, let me bring my puppy-'

'no, it's um...fine.  
i will just meet him another day.'

hyuck looked at him with an unreadable expression and jeno only averted his eyes before nodding curtly and rushing upstairs.

jeno arrived at the guest room to see the door being closed.

he hesitated before knocking softly, no response coming.

he knocked again, louder this time and he heard a soft 'who's there?'

'it's me, jeno.  
i want to go to sleep.'

there was silence for a brief seconds before jeno got the confirmation that he could come in.

when the entered, he noticed the room was in complete darkness, only a lump of blanket being able to be seen from jaemin's bed.

'um...can you get ready in the bathroom? my head hurts so i turned off all the lights.'

jaemin's voice was muffled and yet, jeno noticed something was wrong with it, it sounded thick and almost...wet.

'um...s-sure.'

jeno got ready as quickly as he could and before he entered the bedroom again, he bit his lip and hesitated.

he would have to look jaemin in the eyes to be able to enter his dreams.

did he even want to again?  
but jeno already knew his answer.

'hey, um jaemin...can i turn the lights on shortly?'

jaemin groaned.

'why?  
can't you just use your flashlight or something?'

jeno breathed in before exclaiming:

'it's really short, sorry.'

with that, he turned the lights on before even waiting for jaemin's answer and he managed to catch jaemin's eyes for a split second before the younger gasped and threw his blanket over his face.

jeno rushed to turn the lights off again.  
climbing into bed, his heart felt heavy.

jaemin's eyes had been red and teary and jeno didn't know if he should ask him about it or not.

but in the end, his guilt and slight worry took over him.

'jaemin, are you okay-'

'yes.'

'did jaehyun do someth-'

'no, _he_ didn't do anything.  
shut up. night.'

came jaemin's harsh reply and jeno closed his mouth, not wanting to upset the boy even more.

he forced himself to quickly fall asleep, still making sure the other's breathing evened out before him though.

~

_they were in college again, this time outside though, eating at a lunch table._

_jaemin was sitting with two boys jeno recognised as his friends, automatically knowing their names were jisung and chenle because of him being in jaemin's dream and therefore, jaemin's world._

_the two were looking at jaemin who was looking at something further away and jeno followed the younger's eyes to feel his heart stopping at what he was looking at._

_there were him and doyoung hyung, tightly clinging to each other, way too intimate for jeno's liking, regarding that doyoung was like a brother to him._

_jeno gagged when he saw doyoung pressing kisses to his cheeks and looked back at jaemin to frown at the sad look on the boy's face._

_'hyung, don't be sad._   
_you never know what will happen in the future.'_

_one of the boys, jisung, spoke softly and jaemin only sighed._

_'definitely not me._   
_he hates me.'_

_'he doesn't, hyung._   
_i bet he just thinks you are annoying sometimes.'_

_chenle tried to lighten up the mood but jaemin only gave him an unimpressed look._

_'thanks very much, lele.'_

_jeno bit his lip as he saw how genuinely upset jaemin looked and looked back at where dream jeno was to see him walking up to their table, doyoung behind him._

_he stopped before jaemin's table, a mocking smile on his face._

_'class is about to start, jaemin.'_

_jaemin only nodded as he looked down._

_'i'm coming soon.'_

_'make it later._   
_the later the better.'_

_dream jeno answered and laughed scornfully, making jaemin bite his lip and reality jeno's face turned into a shocked expression._

_he watched himself walk away, still laughing with doyoung and he watched jaemin jump up, running away, ignoring his friend's shouts._

_reality jeno didn't hesitate to run after him, feeling a heavy feeling in his chest for some weird reason._

_jaemin soon stopped at a small grass field and sat down, burying his face in his knees and arms and jeno felt his heart breaking slightly when he saw the younger's shoulders moving up and down._

_'minnie?'_

_jaemin's and jeno's heads whipped around to see jaehyun approaching the younger._

_he sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder._

_'hyung...why does he hate me so much?'_

_jaemin asked with a teary face and jeno grimaced._

_'like i get it...i'm not his type, i keep trying to be mean too so it won't be as painful but i really don't want to do this anymore, i'm getting tired of it._   
_how can you keep up with all those people thinking horrible things about you that aren't true, especially the ones you care about?'_

_jaehyun gave him a pitiful look before whispering something in his ear, jeno moving forward to be able to listen as well but stumbling over a stone, gasping as he fell forward._

jeno gasped when he opened his eyes, his heart racing in his chest.

this was the first time he had woken up out of a dream from sheer shock and he looked around to see nothing but darkness.

but suddenly, he heard whimpering and before realising it, he was on his feet.

with careful steps, he walked over towards jaemin's bed and hesitantly sat down on it, his heart hurting when he noticed the younger was crying in his sleep.

he contemplated if he should do something before cautiously reaching forward, softly shaking the younger's shoulders.

'jaemin...jaemin, hey, wake up...'

but the younger did not move, only continuing to cry and jeno felt actually worried now.

'hey, nana...'

he put a hand on the younger's cheek and jaemin slowly stirred awake, the moonlight shining right on him through the window, making jeno be able to see his eyes fluttering open, before noticing jeno in front of him and gasping, sitting up in surprise.

'wh-what are you d-doing?'

'you were crying in your sleep.'

jeno softly answered, hand still on jaemin's cheek.

the younger's eyes widened and he quickly wiped his tears away.

'oh...how embarassing, i must have had a nightmare or something-'

'i know that's a lie.'

jeno only stated and jaemin silenced.

'wh-'

'i can see people's dreams, jaemin.'

jeno explained calmly.

jaemin looked at him, expressionless for a second, before bursting into awkward laughter.

'um yeah sure...i can also read your thoughts, by the way.

get off of me, weirdo.'

jaemin tried to push jeno off but jeno just continued talking.

'i'm serious.  
you dreamt of me the past two days.  
both dreams very different and yet...surprising, to say the least.'

jaemin's laughter died down and the boy looked at him with a disbelieving gaze.

'i'm still dreaming right? that's it, it has to be.'

jeno watched as jaemin proceeded to pinch himself, making the younger yelp in pain and jeno quickly hold his hand to hold him back.

'no!  
you aren't dreaming, jaemin.'

jaemin was silent for a second before he looked up at him, whispering:

'can you just do it to whoever you want?'

jeno shook his head as a small smile appeared on his face.

'it's always with the last thing i had eye contact with. human or animal, it doesn't matter.  
i don't know if you remember but that's why i mentioned the puppy and why you had to unlock the door that night at the party.'

jeno chuckled as jaemin turned bright red.

'i remember...so...you saw everything?  
i dreamt? all of it?'

jeno only nodded shyly and jaemin gaped at him before falling down on the bed again, one of his hands still in jeno's loosely.

'oh my god.  
that has to be the most embarrassing thing to have ever happened to me!  
listen, don't even get delusional about that, do you understand?  
it is psychologically proven that dreams are 99% nonsense anyways, so you just forget whatever you saw and-'

'i don't hate you.'

jaemin stopped rambling and looked at him with wide eyes.

'huh?'

jeno breathed in deeply.

'i do not hate you.  
i thought i did but...i guess i was truly as oblivious and stupid as donghyuck already told me to be.  
you made yourself seem so...unattainable. so uninterested and cold.'

jeno stopped before stroking jaemin's hand softly.

'you seemed vain.  
why do you hide behind such an ugly personality when you are the one who makes lunch boxes for his big brother, befriend people who have a false bad reputation and you like butterfly kisses on your neck?'

jaemin bit his lip as it started wobbling and it took one gentle smile from jeno for the younger to burst into tears, jeno not hesitating this time as he moved forward and hugged him tightly, feeling jaemin's hands slowly grab his shirt.

'i d-don't know...i don't like being taken advantage of.  
i'm not very good at...trusting people.  
so i put up a front out of reflex.  
i never thought about putting it down for you b-because i always thought u hated my guts.'

jeno laughed sadly and shook his head.

'i'm sorry for being such a jerk to you.  
i have noticed it was mostly always me who started shit for no reason.  
i was a dumbass...forgive me?'

jeno looked up at jaemin with pleading eyes and jaemin only nodded, an unsure smile on his face.

'i do. forgive you.  
i'm sorry too.'

jeno looked at jaemin's pretty eyes, a tear still stuck on his long eyelashes down his cute nose and his eyes got stuck on the younger's lip, jaemin licking over them unconsciously when he noticed.

'by the way.'

jeno mumbled, eyes still fixated on the younger's mouth.

'i asked when you would come home because i was worried.  
and a little bit jealous.

that's why i said that stupid sentence.'

jeno looked down and back up at jaemin again, seeing the younger smile bashfully.

'a lot jealous, actually.'

jaemin giggled breathily and shook his head.

'well, you don't have a reason to be.'

jeno moved closer, making the younger take a deep breath in.

'you don't have one either.  
doyoung hyung is like a brother to me.'

jaemin only looked at the older's lips as he nodded dizzily and jeno was so close now he could touch jaemin's lips with his own by simply puckering his lips.

'jaemin, may i?'

'please.'

the younger whispered and suddenly, both boys were kissing each other.

jeno leaned forward, holding the younger's face as his mouth got familiar with jaemin's, it not taking long until the younger's mouth opened, jeno easily sliding his tongue in.

the older was able to still taste some saltiness from jaemin's tears, his heart aching at being the reason of the younger hurting but he focused on making it up to him in the best way possible.

he moved downwards, finding jaemin's sweet spot on his neck way too fast, resulting in the younger letting out a small moan.

'you r-really- d-did you...just watch us m-making out?'

jeno bit the other side of his neck before soothing it with a small lick, looking up innocently, his bangs falling into his eyes.

'what if i did?'

jaemin gasped out a small 'pervert', quickly being silenced by jeno's lips back on his.

they changed positions with jaemin landing on jeno's lap and pressing kisses down jeno's neck and chest, sucking on a particular spot which made jeno let out a low moan.

right in that second, there was a faint storm of little knocks on their door, making jaemin yelp and throw himself next to jeno and jeno button his shirt up hastily.

the door opened and hyuck's head peeked in, quickly inspecting the entire scenario in front of him, jaemin's hickeys on his neck and jeno's mismatched buttons with judging eyes before mumbling:

'i knew i couldn't trust you two's weird sexual tension from the very beginning.  
i did that because mark will come by here soon and i'm pretty sure he would rather not hear his little brother moan or his brother being the reason for someone else's moans.'

with that and a last wink he closed the door again, leaving jeno and jaemin breathless on the bed.

'maybe...we should go back to sleep.'

jeno breathed out and jaemin only hummed shyly but as jeno turned his head to look at the younger and jaemin looked back with his pretty eyes, jeno couldn't really help himself and in a split second both were back to attacking each other's mouths, trying to keep their noises down the best they could.

frankly to say, it took quite a while before they fell asleep again.

~

_jeno looked around and frowned when he noticed it was quite bright around him, him not being able to make out where he was._

_'jen?'_

_jeno whipped around to see jaemin looking at him, looking fully stunned and jeno had to double check that he was actually addressing him and not another jeno behind him before jaemin started looking around in confusion._

_'where are we?'_

_jeno gasped._

_'wait, you can like...see me?_   
_see this? this is not your dream?'_

_jaemin furrowed his brows._

_'no, i don't think so._   
_maybe this is your dream?_   
_did you take me along?'_

_jeno looked around in wonder._

_he tried to focus on any place in this world, imagining a warm beach and calm waves and he only opened his eyes when jaemin gasped loudly._

_there it was._

_a beach and warm sea._

_'oh my god, nana, i think you are right._   
_but how though?'_

_jaemin smiled as he looked around in awe._

_'i don't know...maybe it's because we are cuddling?_   
_like you are touching me and therefore taking me along?'_

_jeno thought for a second before shaking his head._

_'no, i have cuddled with donghyuck before, involuntarily._   
_he didn't come along.'_

_jeno smiled fondly as he saw jaemin kneeling down to touch the sand and felt a warm feeling rising through his chest._

_'maybe it's because it's you.'_

_jaemin raised an eyebrow and stood up, letting himself be pulled closer by his waist._

_'what do you mean?'_

_jeno intertwined their fingers and stroked jaemin's cheek with a small smile._

_'nana, do you believe in soulmates?'_

_jaemin blushed and looked down, pushing the older away._

_'slow down, mister, one hour ago you hated my guts and now you are professing your undying love to me?'_

_jeno snorted at the playful smile on jaemin's face, his pleased expression answer enough to jeno's question._

_when jeno only pulled him closer to connect their lips and jaemin reciprocated happily, they knew exactly what the other was feeling._

**Author's Note:**

> i would be super happy about some feedback!
> 
> make sure to check out the other amazing stories as well,
> 
> much love! 
> 
> donya aka jaeminomin x


End file.
